


You, me and caffeine

by EvilWitchy, ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 6, Barista Phichit Chulanont, Businessman Christophe Giacometti, Day 6: Shop AU, Flirting, M/M, coffee-shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWitchy/pseuds/EvilWitchy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Business travel can be brutal, but Christophe Giacommetti handles everything with class -- especially flirting with a cute barista.Featuring art by Evil Witchy (located at the end)





	You, me and caffeine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/gifts).



Christophe Giacometti was an important man.  Maybe he wasn't famous, but he was important.  Well, no, let me correct that. He was important to most people.  He was evidently shit on the sole of someone's shoe to Delta Airlines.  He was trying not to think about that for a moment.

 

He had not landed at the airport until three AM.  Thankfully, there was someone at the airport concierge that had called for a cab.  Four AM and he was on his way to his hotel. To be clear, Christophe was on his way to his hotel.  His luggage evidently was having a wonderful time in Fort Lauderdale. As Chris looked out the window of the cab, he was momentarily jealous of his luggage.

 

Four thirty AM and it was much too late to get anything resembling even a nap with how he had to be at his business meeting at 8 AM.   He was checked into his hotel room and the nice woman at the front desk assured him that they would follow up on his luggage. It was a crime to not be sleeping in the impressive presidential suite overlooking the cityscape, but business was business.

 

He had so little time, and at the moment was incredibly thankful that he always had a spare change of clothes in his carry-on -- he had been burned before with checked baggage.  A long shower with the raindrop shower head, and then his toiletries were spread on the countertop as he moisturized and fixed his hair. By the time Christophe was buttoning his silk shirt -- and yes, the steam from the long shower had nicely banished the wrinkles -- he almost felt human again.

 

He left the room at 6 AM.  He did not look like he had only landed here three hours ago and that he hadn't sleep aside from the slight nap be had gotten in the frankly atrocious 'business class' section of the airplane.  A pastry was grabbed from the hotel breakfast that was only now being set out and he went straight to the hotel's business center. His presentation had been printed out in checked baggage. His laptop had not been packed in such a way -- it had been in his carry-on.  It was a calculated risk. It did practically guarantee that he would have one of the other when he reached his destination though.

 

With a sigh, he started to print out everything he needed.  While he didn't have the briefcase he preferred, it could be worse.  The printed copied for the executives were now in his laptop bag which he threw over a shoulder to head out to grab a cab.  He could sleep tonight -- maybe.

 

Finally, at 7:18 in the morning, something went Christophe's way.  The cab ride had been faster than anticipated. The directions had been correct, and he was here early.  He wasn't just here early, he was here early enough to have enough time to not just enjoy the pleasant aroma of coffee emanating from a small coffee shop on the first floor of the office building but also to get himself an actual drink from the coffee shop.

 

Christophe walked in, thankful beyond belief that his only caffeine before this meeting would not be some horrible, hotel coffee from a K-cup.  Without looking up much from his phone, Christophe walked in, thankful there wasn't yet a line as he reached the counter to order, "Espresso Macchiato, please."  His English was perfect. Of course, it was accented, his Swiss accent as smooth as the coffee he was ordering. What he didn't expect was the response.

 

Phichit had had a difficult morning so far, everyone who had come in had been grumpy -- but that was the usual at this place.  The routine was interrupted by the arrival of someone he had never seen before. The man was tall -- not just tall, but damn tall.  Then there was the hair, the blonde curls, and the shorter parts and … did he mention the eyes? Oh, those golden orbs -- yes, this was someone that Phichit had not seen before.  The order was unexpected. He seemed like -- no, maybe he didn't seem like an overly fancy coffee person. He was definitely not an extremely simple coffee person. To think of this man walking in and asking for a dark roast, no that was too pedestrian.  "Of course. I'll do my best." Oh, he knew that his voice had dropped a little, tending into flirting, but how often did six feet of hot European accent walk into the coffee shop he worked at? That suit, oh yes, a well dressed tall European man with that accent that made him a little weak in the knees.

 

As Phichit grabbed a cup, adding the shot and foaming the milk, he looked over at him. "I haven't seen you before?"

 

"Oh, no.  I just arrived this morning…"  There was a pause as the man leaned onto the counter, "Phichit?"  There was a question as if he was seeing if he was pronouncing it correctly.  Phichit was used to that. He had a very foreign name in America.

 

"Your pronunciation is excellent."  The whir of the machine as the milk was frothed to the perfect consistency filled the momentary silence.

 

"I travel a lot."  Yes, this was a much better morning than he had thought it would be.  "Thankfully, my cab driver was able to navigate our way here in time for me to grab a cup of coffee before my meeting."  He smiled as he took the offered beverage, still no one else in the coffee shop yet.

 

"And where are you from?"  Phichit was leaning forward, looking up at the man.

 

"Switzerland, Geneva."  Chris still was smiling as he leaned forward.

 

"Long trip?"  He let his eyes drop to the cup of coffee in the man's hands, watching as he was carefully lifted up and tilted so the coffee under the milk could be sipped, A perfect line of white milk froth left on the man's decidedly strong upper lip.

 

Without thinking, Phichit grabbed a napkin, reaching over to dab at the milk, "Here, let me."  If any of his friends were there, he'd be getting teased for being desperate. The thing was, Phichit had a type.  That type was standing there in all six foot something, muscles and curls and accent hotness.

 

"Thank you -- that would be most embarrassing for my meeting.  I am Christophe … Christophe Giacometti of Giacometti Financial."  He reached into a pocket to pull out a business card, but instead of handing it over, he grabbed a pan to write a number with a +41 country code.

 

"I would hate for your meeting to go poorly."  Phichit took the card with a glance. He was sure that was a personal phone number.  He had just been given this man's personal phone number. He had no idea what Giacometti financial was, but that the man's last name was the company name -- he had to be important.  More importantly, though, the man was looking at him with an intensity that made him forget all about how he'd been upset the other opener had called in sick and he wouldn't have any backup for another forty-five minutes.

 

"I can't imagine how it could.  My day does seem to be getting better by the moment.  This coffee is amazing, you have a very skilled hand."  He glanced down to the man's hands. No rings. It was always good to check.

 

"So few people even know what a Macchiato is around here. If you ordered that at the place down the street, they'd give you a latte macchiato."

 

"I have learned I need to specify when I am in this country."  Christophe was smiling, leaning in to continue the coffee based conversation with the extremely attractive barista.

 

Phichit leaned more onto the counter, smiling up into those golden eyes, "If you had stopped at the chain--"

 

"I would never!"  Christophe actually gasped at the thought of chain coffee before laughing and leaning closer to stare into Phichit's incredible dark brown eyes.  If he were a more poetic man, he could write sonnets about getting lost in those depths.

 

"If someone, not you, because clearly, you have much better taste than that, you might get some milk-based monstrosity more caramel cream than coffee."

 

"Oh that would -- it is a very good thing that I stopped here then.  So few people outside of Europe know how to make a good Macchiato -- even fewer how to make a perfect one like this."

 

"Perfect?"  Phichit let himself smile more, one hand tracing along the counter.

 

"Absolutely perfectly, beautiful."  Christophe smiled more as he reached into his wallet to drop a bill into the tip jar.  "A macchiato worth every penny of that tip -- and that is not to mention the wonderful ambiance that accompanied it."  He hated that he had to go soon. Taking a sip to finish the drink though, Christophe picked up the napkin that Phichit had used earlier.  He carefully dabbed away any remnants of the froth as he let his voice drop.

 

"Sadly, I need to go to my meeting."  As he tilted his head, he let his eyes wander over Phichit's form.  "I do not know my way around this city -- would it be too forward for me to ask if you were free this evening.  Perhaps dinner?"

 

"Dinner?"  Phichit found himself swallowing.  He hadn't expected that.

 

"Dinner, drinks … I have no idea where to get a decent bite, and you have already proven that you have such amazing taste."

 

"I would like that, Mr. Giacometti."  He couldn't stop the flush from coloring his cheeks.  He'd need to tell his roommate. He was off at three though and could not imagine a world in which that did not give him enough time to change for dinner before the man was ready.

 

With a smile, Christophe passed his phone over so Phichitt could enter his information.  "I could call you when my meeting is finished?"

 

"I'd like that."  He typed his number in.  He hadn't expected this at all.  He especially did not Chris to take his hand, whispering, "Such formality is not needed.  Please, just Christophe -- unless you wish to call me Chris."

 

"I'll look forward to tonight, Chris."  Phichit was smiling as he felt the brush of lips across the back of his hand.  Oh yes, tonight was going to be so exciting.

 

For a moment, Phichit felt a sadness as he saw the tall blond leave the shop to head up to a much higher floor in the building.  It wasn't as if he was left for no reason, the man clearly had had a meeting -- and now Phichit had a date tonight. He had a date with one of the most handsome men he had seen in ages and now his excitement couldn't be contained.  Today was going to be an amazing day.

  



End file.
